fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Pestmurk Congalala
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★ |image = N/A |titles = Dirty Ape ダーティアペ |names = GM Congalala, Gasmaster Conga |species = Fanged Beast |size = Large |habitats = Oceanic Tropics, Marshlands, Ancestral Steppe, Primal Forest, Sunken Hollow, Heaven's Mount, Jurassic Frontier, Ancient Forest, Coral Highlands, Wildspire Waste |relations = Conga, Viridian Conga, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Amber Congalala, Blango, Blangonga, Copper Blangonga, Rajang, Furious Rajang |move = Dung Bombs |elements = Fire (Specific Food Eaten) |ailments = Fireblight Sleep Soiled Noxious Poison Paralysis Blastblight Defense Down |weaknesses = Fire |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (originally by MonsterHunterFlacko) }} are Deviants of Congalala introduced in MHFE - Reign of the Ancients. Physiology has a red tinge to its fur, along with several brown stains throughout. It claws have become curved, gaining a sickle-shape. Its spike-like comb is also a deeper green, similar to Emerald Congalala's fur. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Behavior Towards Other Monsters Turf Wars Tracks Special Locale Interactions Special Behaviors Abilities This Deviant has more potent gas abilities, as evidenced by its additional name. Its breath and fart attacks have more range, covering almost twice the area Congalala's attacks do. Its dung has gained acidic properties and corrodes objects over time if not cleaned off. It can inflate its stomach and bounce around like a ball, akin to an inflated Zamtrios. Description |Monster Icon = |description = A monster so disgusting most Hunters refuse to even enter its territory. Armed with revolting breath, nauseating flatulence, and corrosive dung, this Deviant will make you think twice about hunting it. Requires special permission to hunt.}} Rage and Tired States *'Enraged' ** *'Tired' ** Mounts Attacks Note: It shares most of its attacks with Congalala and Emerald Congalala. G-Rank Enraged S-Rank Enraged Music Theme Carves Equipment Weapons Armor Quests Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Sharp Claw *Suborder: Hard Teeth *Superfamily: Blunt Teeth *Family: Conga is the Deviant of Congalala. Habitat Range In the Old World, reside primarily in areas such as the Jungle, Old Jungle, Primal Forest, Heaven's Mount, Sunken Hollow, Everwood, Marshlands, and Jurassic Frontier. Ecological Niche Congalala are large omnivorous apes. They often lead small packs of Conga and will sometimes become quite territorial. Congalalas are typically nomads, searching for any kind of food and absently wandering from one region to the next. However, if they find an area particularly rich in food, be it fish, prey, or plant life, they may choose to claim the region as their own. Congalala are one of the few creatures with opposable thumbs. This makes it very easy for them to grasp fruit hanging from trees and reach other out-of-the-way food sources that other land based creatures do not have access to. If food runs out in the Congalala's dominant area, it may resort to gathering up its pack and launch a raid on human territory or even another area dominated by a different Congalala or large monster in an attempt to plunder food or claim the territory. Congalala and their clans can be predated on large predators such as Abiorugu, Rathian, Khezu, Brute Tigrex, Plesioth, Nargacuga, Najarala, and large predatory Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations possess advanced versions of Congalala's adaptations. Its fart and breath attacks are a lot more powerful compared to normal Congalala, having increased range and an even more repulsive odor. Its long, curved claws are used to catch fish, grasp fruit, or kill prey. It can even pulverize trees with ease. They can expand their powerful stomachs like a balloon and can hold it that way for a longer amount of time. They can even bounce around on their stomachs in a fashion similar to Zamtrios. Behavior is much more aggressive than Congalala, even more so than Emerald Congalala. As such, they require special permission to hunt. Cutscenes Introductory Cutscene Trivia Notes *To indicate rage, will cover the entire area in a dense fog of gas. *Most of its attacks are accompanied by farting. *When performing its bounce attack, it will bounce a total of three times, the last bounce will result in it landing and farting. In rage mode it will bounce five times, releasing a fart with each bounce. Its food ferments in its gut, which in turn creates its more potent gas. *Being hit by 's dung will cause both Soiled and Defense Down. ** 's dung balls with leave a cloud of gas that inflicts Soiled if a hunter comes into contact with it. * 's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. When its out of stamina it only requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster